We Found Love
by jordan xoxo
Summary: Jace and Clary hate each other because of past hurt, but when tragedy hits, will they be able to set aside their differences or will it destroy them both? Find out on this emotional roller coaster. (I suck at summaries but read please). AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Feud

**I was disappointed with my other story so I'm writing a new one so here it is. All rights to Cassandra Clare for the characters.**

"Isabelle come on! We're going to be late to class" Clary Fray was half dragging her roommate and longtime best friend to their History class. "I don't see why they have so many unnecessary classes so early in the morning. I mean who cares about the Gods and who built the pyramids. I want to go back to sleep." Clary had been friends with Isabelle Lightwood since they were in middle school together. This was their daily routine when it came to the day they had history.

Isabelle was a fashion major so the classes that didn't include clothes or glitter were a bore. Alec, Isabelle's oldest brother, was trailing behind them aimlessly kicking a rock. Next to Alec was their adoptive brother Jace (A.K.A. the bane of Clary's existence). See Clary and Jace had gotten along fine (she'd even had a crush on him) until he slept with her cousin, Aline, and broken up with her the next day. Now, they could barely look at each other without getting into a fight. Alec and Jace veered off to go to their morning classes, leaving Clary and Isabelle alone. "I hate him so much", Clary said with a glare in Jace's direction. Isabelle sighed and shook her head, "I don't see why you two can't get along. I mean yeah he violated the girl code by sleeping with Aline, but remember when you made out with his best friend at that party?" Clary looked at Isabelle like she'd lost her mind, "That was different. Sebastian and I really liked each other whereas he just used Aline." Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked ahead to her boyfriend Simon, Clary's other best friend.

o.O.o

Alec smacked Jace on the back of the head when he caught him looking at the professor's ass. "Hey! Just because you're gay doesn't mean I can't look at girls," Jace exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head. Professor Branwell turned and told them to hush or get out. Both boys sunk down further into their chairs. "So Clary was looking cute today," Alec said as he nudged Jace's shoulder. Jace made a gagging noise and rolled his eyes, "If by cute you mean a paint covered gargoyle, then yeah she was freaking gorgeous." Alec chuckled and turned back to the front, "Do you really hate her that much?" Jace looked at him like he was an idiot, "You know what she did with my BEST friend. That isn't forgivable." Alec mumbled something about Jace being jealous. Mrs. Branwell dismissed them soon after that, and they headed out toward their dorm. "I'm having lunch with Isabelle and Clary if you want to come," Alec said. Jace made a face but agreed to tag along because he was hungry.

They headed to the diner on campus and sat down at the booth with the girls. When Clary looked up and saw Jace, she instantly looked disgusted. "You didn't tell me _he_ would be here", she said as he looked him up and down as if he were a dog with the mange. Isabelle looked at her and mouthed _be nice_. Jace rolled his eyes and glared at her. She glared right back. "Don't do that sweetheart, or you'll get crow's feet," Jace said with a snicker. Clary's face instantly turned red.

"Listen asshole, if you want to start something let's start something right now," She said through clinched teeth. Jace clenched his fists under the table, but Alec grabbed his arm. Alec may be gay, but he was still strong so Jace winced and settled back into the booth. The waitress came to take their order, and Jace instantly turned on his charm. "I'll have the cheeseburger with a side of fries and a tall glass of you," he said with a wink and a smile. The waitress, Kaelie, blushed and winked back. She took everyone else's order and went to get the drinks. "Pig," Clary shot at Jace. He leaned back and smirked. Clary rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long ass lunch.

o.O.o

After her hour and a half of hell, Clary finally got to go to her afternoon art class. Today they'd be painting a nude model. She got inside and put her stuff down and made sure she had all of her brushes and paints. Maryse, the Lightwood kids' mom, taught the class, so she walked in and set up her easel as well. "Okay my amazing pupils, today we're going to be painting a male nude model," at that, some of the girls in her class whistled, and Maryse chuckled at that, "He should be here any mi… Oh there he is!" Clary turned to see who it was and found golden eyes staring at her from the door with that same damn smirk on his face. "My son, Jace, has decided to volunteer as our model for today's class. Jace, honey, lay on that platform and look up at the lights." Jace dropped his robe and hopped into position. He shot a wink towards Clary, and everyone, including Maryse looked at her. She instantly turned the color of a beet and scowled at him. _He'll pay for that one_ she thought. Maryse told everyone to begin painting, so Clary picked up her brush and started painting none other than Jace Lightwood's arrogant, egotistical, and surprisingly toned ass. She better get a good grade on this she thought with a scowl.


	2. Hurt

Clary stalked back to her and Isabelle's dorm with a scowl on her face. After class, Jace was swarmed by the other girls in her class. She turned her painting in and made a run for the door before Jace could make any smartass remarks. Clary felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of Jace surrounded by those other girls. She told herself that it was just a pain of hate and that there was no way she'd ever be jealous of anyone who was with Jace Lightwood. But maybe….she shook her head. _Don't be silly_, she thought. When she finally made it to her dorm, she walked in to find Jace sitting down on her bed. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she shouted as she looked up at the ceiling. Jace smirked and lay back on the bed, "Nice to see you too Carrot top." Clary cringed when she heard the nickname he gave her back in high school whenever they were friends, and she liked him. Before Clary could snap back at him, Isabelle came back into the room. "Oh, hi Clary. I forgot to tell you that Jace was coming over to help me study for my history midterm," Isabelle said with a grin. "I'll just go to the library," Clary said as she looked at Jace lying on her bed, "And then I'll go buy new sheets." Jace scowled at her but didn't say anything. After getting her sketch pad and some pencils, she walked to the library.

* * *

><p>"…So Benedict Arnold was a patriot who informed on America to the British army?" Isabelle asked and looked at Jace expectantly. Jace was staring at the green pillow next to him. Isabelle hit him on the arm. "HEY! Damn, you don't have to beat me up. Yes, Benjamin Franklin helped write the Declaration of Independence," Jace said as he rubbed his arm slowly. Isabelle glared at him and threw her book down on her bed. "Okay, first of all, I said Benedict Arnold. And second, what's on your mind? You've been staring at Clary's damn pillow since she left. Spill." Jace looked at Isabelle and shrugged, "I was just thinking about what I did to Clary senior year." Isabelle thought back to prom night of senior year:<p>

* * *

><p>Clary and Isabelle were sitting at their table when Alec and Jace walked up. Jace took the seat next to Clary and looked out at the dance floor. Jace's date, Aline, was dancing in the middle of a group of people. Jace looked her up and down before looking at Clary. "Your cousin is extremely hot," he said with another look towards Aline. Clary rolled her eyes, "Jace don't try anything with her. She gets hurt very easily, and I will personally kill you if you hurt her." Jace smiled down at her tiny frame sitting in the chair, "You can't even reach me." She smiled back up at him and shook her head. Their friendship had been like this for years. Both of them would flirt non-stop, but neither of them would express their feelings. Sebastian Verlac, Jace's best friend walked over to the table and stood in front of Clary, "May I have this dance?" he said with a grin as he held his hand out. Clary blushed and nodded while taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. "So Clary, I've been thinking that you and I should hang out more often," Sebastian said as they moved to the beat of the song. Clary nodded, "Yeah, I mean you seem really cool, and I'd like to spend more time with you." He nodded back and twirled her around.<p>

Back at the table, Jace stared at the way Sebastian held Clary so close to him and scowled. He should be the one holding her like that and spinning her around on the dance floor. Just then, Aline came and sat next to Jace and put her hand on his thigh, "You seem a little distracted. Are you okay?" Jace nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just bored." Aline smiled and slid her hand higher up on Jace's thigh, "I can make you not bored if you'd like." Jace looked Aline up and down. Sure, she wasn't Clary, but she did have nice boobs and that red dress was riding up a little too high on her thigh. Jace felt his pants get a little tighter. He looked back to Clary and Sebastian dancing and shook his head. "Let's go," he said. They walked out of the gym and into one of the empty classrooms.

Clary and Sebastian finished dancing, and she walked back to her table. "He's a cutie. And I think he likes you," Isabelle said with a wink in Clary's direction. Clary shook her head, "Izzy, you know I like Jace." Isabelle rolled her eyes and went to dance with Simon. "Hey Alec, where did Jace go?" Clary said as she looked around for blonde curls. Alec looked around as well, "I saw him talking with Aline and then I saw them leaving the gym." Clary nodded and went to find him. She walked out of the gym and into the hallway. She started walking towards the bathrooms when she heard moaning coming from one of the classrooms. She shook her head and thought that some freshmen must be trying to score. She continued walking past the classroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore that she saw golden hair. _It couldn't be,_ she thought. She slowly walked to the door of the classroom and looked in. She gasped and threw the door open. Jace was on top of a half-naked Aline who had her legs wrapped around Jace. "This room is taken," Jace said as he put Aline down and turned around to see who had opened the door. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Clary standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Clary didn't stick around for long before she bolted out of the front doors of the school. Jace couldn't register what was happening until Aline grabbed his arm, "Now that she's gone, we can continue." Jace brushed off her arm and ran to find Clary. He ran out of the doors and into the parking lot. Clary was standing behind Alec's truck crying. Before Jace could even get to her, Sebastian was pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Jace sunk back behind a car so that they could see him and looked at his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. He slowly stood up and looked back to where Clary was and his stomach dropped. Sebastian and Clary were kissing up against Alec's truck. Jace couldn't believe it. Sebastian KNEW that he liked Clary, and he was kissing her like she was dying and needed mouth to mouth. Jace punched the car behind him and stalked back into the gym. _They'll pay for this_. The door slammed behind him, and Jace felt like the door slammed on his friendship with Clary Fray.


	3. Strange Behaviors and Old Friends

**Okay so I'm back. Sorry that I spaced this update out. I had family issues and no time. Thank you to those who left reviews; your support means everything to me. I understand that a lot of you are pissed at Jace right now, and frankly I don't blame you, but believe me he'll get better in this chapter. I'm introducing a new character in this chapter so bear with me if this is really long and drawn out. It's taken me a week to decide exactly how I'm going to do this. Hope you enjoy! All rights to Cassie for her amazing characters.**

* * *

><p>Clary had been at the library for about an hour or so when she finally said fuck it and started back to her dorm. "Jace can take his big, egotistical head and shove it right up his-" Clary's rant was cut off when she slammed into a hard body. The boy quickly caught her before she hit the ground and helped her right herself again. "You've got to be more careful, love," the boy said with a smile and a wink. She looked up to see a boy about Jace's height with slick black hair. Clary blushed and nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." The boy's smile grew and he shook his head, "Hey, no harm done. Whoever that Jace kid is should watch his back though." Clary grinned and picked up her book from the ground, "I'll see you around maybe?" The boy nodded and continued walking down the sidewalk from which Clary just came. Clary found herself smiling all the back to her dorm.<p>

When she arrived at the door, she quickly unlocked it and went inside, shutting the door behind her. Her smile fell as she turned and realized Jace was now asleep on her bed. "God help me," she whispered as she looked up in exasperation. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, turning on the shower as she went. Afterward, she stood in front of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Clary often did this. She always examined herself to see if anything had changed about her over the years. She frowned as she looked. There was the same fiery red hair with curls too wild to tame, freckles still dusted her nose and cheeks, her eyes were still the same forest green they'd always been, and she still looked like a pixie. The only thing that she noticed had changed was the fact she had gotten taller, her hair had grown longer, she gained a cup size, and she didn't have the little boy figure that she had in high school. Her hips had grown, giving her some curves that she so desperately needed. Satisfied, she nodded and began stripping her clothes away and climbed into the shower. The hot water washed away the long day's stress and soreness. Instantly, she felt less tense and at ease with the world.

She got so lost in the comfort of the constant hum of the shower that she found herself singing. "…Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we to-o-uch you get this kind of ru-u-ush. Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home. Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And let me kiss you."

She even danced around a little bit until she almost slipped and fell. She finished bathing and cut the water off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. She poked her head out of the door and found her bed empty and no Jace anywhere, so she stepped out and slid her underwear and pajama shirt on. "You know, you have nice legs," Jace said and stepped out of her closet. She turned bright red and glared daggers at him, "WHY WERE YOU IN MY CLOSET?!" Jace just chuckled and sat down on Izzy's bed in front of Clary. "I was looking for an extra pillow when I heard you open the door. I didn't look I swear, but the look on your face was extremely priceless." Clary felt her face get hot, "Jace, I don't have the effort to fight, so please for the love of all that is holy, get out of my dorm and let me go to sleep." He looked taken aback when he saw the tears forming in her eyes as she climbed into her bed. "Look, Clary, I was only joking. I'm sorry for being a dick. I have to get back anyway, so goodnight. Tell Izzy that I said goodnight." Clary just nodded and turned to face the wall next to her bed. Jace grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, Clary rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. _He just apologized_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Jace kicked a rock into a tree as he walked down the sidewalk to his dorm. He kept thinking about Clary and how he had made her cry. She had never cried after one of their little disputes, EVER. He bit his lip and looked up at the sky. He decided with a nod that he'd make it up to her because, although they fought constantly, he hated making girls cry. He even felt bad the day after prom when he made Aline cry after he broke up with her. He had apologized at the end of the day and told her it was because he wasn't good for her. Even though she responded by slapping him, he still felt relieved that he had at least made it a little better. As he got back to the dorm, he heard Alec laughing and talking to someone and he figured Magnus was in there. He opened the door and dropped his keys as he saw the slick black hair the boy on his bed was sporting. "Sebastian?!" he exclaimed with his mouth open like a fish out of water. The boy, Sebastian, looked up and smirked, "Do close your mouth Jonathan, you'll catch flies." Jace glared and clenched his fists. "Why the fuck is he here?" he all but screamed at his brother. Alec stood and pulled Jace into the hallway, "Calm down. He went to England for two years to study abroad, found out we all go here, and decided to come back to be near his old friends," Alec said. Jace was fuming by the end. "Friends?! FRIENDS?! No! He should've stayed in England. He knows we aren't friends after the shit he pulled with Clary." he yelled. Sebastian poked his head out of the door, "If I may, I've already seen Clary. I don't think she recognized me, but she seemed awfully glad to have met me." He smirked as he noticed the look on Jace's face. "You stay away from her you British piece of sh-" Alec covered Jace's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Sebastian grinned and opened the door fully. "Nice to see you again old friends, but I must be going now. Tell Isabelle I'll be seeing her soon as well." And with that he left.<p>

Alec finally let Jace go once Sebastian was out of sight, and Jace stalked into their room. "I don't understand why you two stopped being friends," Alec said as he shut the door to the dorm. Jace sat on his bed. "I never told you this, but the night of prom, I didn't go back and sleep with Aline like everyone thought I did. I got drunk and ended up at Clary's window ready to apologize. I saw Sebastian on top of her, and I flipped. I drove all night until I hit the pier, and I just sat there. The next day I confronted him about it, and he made some smartass remark about Clary, so I punched him. Clary took his side because she had seen Aline in the bathroom crying after we broke up. So now Clary and I hate each other and honestly yeah I fucked up, but she hates me now. And I blame that asshole for most of it. So now he's back and she'll probably run into his arms like nothing's changed," by the end, Jace's hands were in fists and angry tears gathered in his eyes. "I miss her sometimes. I know that's dumb, but honestly sometimes I wish I had been the one to comfort her that night, not him. She hates me, man. She fucking hates me." Alec sat down next to him and put his arm around Jace's shoulders, "Just be nice to her, okay? Try to make amends. I hated a lot of people that are now my friends. It'll work out if you just try." With that, he got up and climbed into his bed. "Goodnight Jace," he said as he turned out the lights. "Goodnight Alec," Jace said as he laid down and turned towards the wall. It didn't take long before both boys were snoring into the dark dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it is. I personally liked Jace in this chapter because we get to see his side of the fighting and see why he was so pissed at Sebastian. Let me know what you think and I will try to update sometime soon if my life permits it. Goodbye for now my lovelies ~ Jordan<strong>

**Songs for this chapter: **Kiss you –One Direction


End file.
